Into The Light
by xxtwilightx
Summary: Alice and Emmett have been sent to boarding school where they will be able to start there damaged lives again and there lives change when they meet the hale twins. All Human. Please read xxx :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I thought of this idea earlier and thought It would make a good story. I am not sure where it will go and how long it will go on for, but depending on reviews/wether you like it or not, I will choose to continue it or not.**

**For those who have read my other stories, You will be aware by the amount of Exams/Gcses I have coming up within the space of a few months and although I pormise to try as hard as I can to update, I can only do what I can xxx **

**Feel free to inbox me for any questions **

Alice POV 

I wasn't too sure how boarding school would turn out for us, We had previously lived in a small

town of Forks and Mom and Dad had decided that due to dads work placement, That it was

necessary to put us into a boarding school south of Seattle. I could tell that mom didn't want to but I

also knew that she wasn't given much choice after dad was offered a work placement in New York and would be traveling from place to place.

Our last evening at our house was sad, I would miss my room that I had slept in for the last 16 years but with a brother like Emmett , I wasn't too worried about being away from mom and dad. I had

been to Seattle a few times and the area seemed OK but I was nervous about the type of people I would be sharing with, People could have been sent here for all reasons and I could be mixing with

anyone. I found myself simply wandering around my room, touching everything I passed whilst trying to sink in all the old memories. My Pink case sat open on my bed, Filled with the basics, Pictures, Valuables and other things that I had for years. Mom had told us not to take to much at first

so on holidays, our rooms would still feel like they belonged to us yet I wanted all my things with me wherever I go. I could here Emmett's stereo booming though my wall and I smiled remembering that at least I would still have my brother with me.

Mom was going to drive Emmett and I tomorrow where I would be enrolled as a junior and Emmett as a senior so this was our last night and I could feel the nerves wracking though me. I Couldn't be

sure whether Emmett was exited or not as I knew he was very good at hiding his emotions, but as for me I was not only nervous, I was terrified of what this might bring.

Emmett POV 

I was both nervous and Exited about going to the school. It was something new and I was all in for it and yet I was faced with the question of rules. I was someone who found it hard to stick to rules. I did what I wanted to an extend and I was not prepared to be bossed around by someone who thinks that they are my parents.

I was worried for Alice. She was only 17 and even though thats only a year younger than me, I was still left with that protective feeling I got when I was around her. She was small for her age and I didn't want people using her or feeling like they could trick her into something that didnt involve her at all. I had had experience and being a junior was not easy.

"Come on Alice, We'll be late sweetie." My mom chimed as I walked over to the car and threw myself into the backseat. I found myself looking forward to this quite a lot now and meeting new people was something else I looked forward too. We were starting at the beginning of a school year so I was hoping there would be many new people there that would be in the same position as me and I was looking forward to standing out from the crowd as much as I could.

I saw Alice, tear-stained, trudge over to the car and climbed in next to me and I felt the usual pang of concern I felt for my sister in this state. She had had a rough year. Her boyfriend, Edward had broken up with her a few months ago and she was still getting over that. She had been bullied at school due to her height and hair and nothing seemed to go right for her after that.

I think mom came on too strongly when she announced that they would be attending boarding school just weeks after Alice's break-up and I think she felt unwanted and insecure.

This was going to be her year, I would make sure of it.

Alice POV

Mom spent the whole journey saying how she would miss us and yet I didn't believe a word of it. As nice as she could be, If she wanted us, she wouldn't send us away. She was just one of the millions of women that couldn't cope with their teenagers and it wasn't like we were bad. Both Emmett and I were straight A students and barely ever got into any kind of trouble (OK Emmett gets into odd fights) and yet she still couldn't handle it.

I would never let that happen. I wanted to wait a few years before I had children but I felt ready now even though it was ridiculous. I wanted to get though my school life, settle down and start my family where I wouldn't fail as a mother no matter what happened. I would love my children and care for them unlike I had been.

We finally arrived and I gave up my attempts to reply to moms small talk.

The building was tall and modern looking compared to our other school and I knew from the visit that the dorms were around the back. I didn't really know who I was going to be with but I got the feeling that this school would be better than the last.

"Welcome, You must be Alice and Emmett Cullen?" A woman asked us meeting us at the gate as Emmett nodded his head.

"I have to run guys, I have a shift at the shop in an hour." Mom said apologetically as she gave us one quick hug each before racing to the car. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks, I love you!" She shouted out the window as I tried to rein I my anger from her unemotional departure.

"OK then, I have your booklets inside if you would follow me."

I took a small step toward the gates which suddenly opened at my moovement and I walked quickly through, scared it would decide to slam shut on me. She led us into a small office where the walls were covered in a mass of awards and certificates from the school.

"OK so Emmett, You will be in dorm 304 which if you follow the main corridor, you will come to a large staircase. Go up till level three and take the route labeled boys dorms and you will come across your room OK? Alice you go the same but of course go down girls dorms and your room number is 217." the lady smiled at us and passed us a think booklet along with a uniform each and a timetable.

Term starts in 5 days so I suggest that you read the booklet for all your information on where to go and what to do before then ok?" she asked as we walked out the room.

There didnt seem to be many people around and I assumed that we were one of the first few to arrive for the new year. I looked out the window and saw stables. Stables? So you could ride horses here? I had never tried and yet I had always wanted too. My friend had once done it but after she fell off she never rode again and I suddenly lost confidence.

Without noticing it, I had reached the path reading "girls dorms"

"Will you be ok Allie?" Emmett asked, hugging me tightly in his fun brotherly way.

"Yeah I think so Em, Do you think that we will see each other much?"

"Of course I do lil sis, You'll see me so much, you'll get sick of me." He laughed before running down the corridor with his suitcase.

I turned back to face the corridor which stood with numerous numbers on. The first number was 100 so I was assuming that the others were downstairs? The school seemed huge on the inside and I began to wonder how well I would actually fit in here.

Ok so that I chapter 1 Not great, I know and I will attempt to update ASAP but like I said, I Have loadss of Exams :(

Please review what you think so I know whether to keep it or not :)


	2. NOTICE

NOTICE: I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE NOW DUE TO GCSE EXAMS IN A MONTH OR SO, I WILL TRY TO WRITE WHEN I CAN BUT I WILL NOT BE POSTING THEM FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I WILL NEED TO STUDY. I HAVE MOCK EXAMS AS WELL SO THAT WILL TAKE UP MORE OF MY TIME,

SORRY FOR THIS BUT I WILL REMEMBER TO POST LATER YET FOR NOW I NEED TO CONCERNTRATE ON MORE IMPORTANT THINGS, THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS SO FAR AND I HOPE TO WRITE MORE AFTER XX


	3. Chapter 2

_Thank you Jamie for your review. At least my story got 1 review. It makes me happy that it was good enough :) _

_Sorry for the long wait and unfortunately I am still not able regularly update yet. But I will try to ASAP :) _

_Enjoy. _

I walked into the room nervously and looked around. It was reasonably large with 3 beds stood around the room against various walls. Each had a small bed side cabinet and an old oak wardrobe.

The beds all seemed untouched so I took the one closest to the window and threw my suitcase onto the bed before collapsing onto the covers, giving a great sigh. How had I ended up here? At least

Emmett had come too. Otherwise I doubt that I would survive this place. I had seen nobody so far so where did they keep everyone?

I looked up at the pattern ceiling and began to think about who I could be sharing the room with. I hope that we became friends as back at home I hadn't had many due to constantly moving. It felt nice to think that I would have somewhere to stay for at least a year. I hoped that they were kind and welcoming, I wouldn't mind if they were older than me but not threatening. Think of all the possibilities. I could have proper friends and a place to call home. We could be like sisters and shop and do all the things that sisters did. Of course that would take a while to get to that stage.

Suddenly, I heard noises from the other side of the door and sat gracefully on my bed, preparing for the arrival.

A girl walked in, the had long blonde hair and a perfect face that belonged on a catwalk. She wore skin tight jeans and a revealing top. I couldn't help but judge her as stuck up and a little snobby the way she almost marched into the room and stared down at my small frame.

"Hey! You do realise that you are in my bed?" She asked, a slight amount of humour hidden in her voice.

"What? Oh is this your bed? I'm sorry, I thought that nobody had taken it, it was made and there didn't seem to be anything around." The blonde smiled at me and laughed.

"Excuse me for being tidy. Don't worry, you can have it. I'll go on another one." I couldn't really understand her, one minute she was accusing me of taking her bed, then next she's fine? Either way I felt rude for taking it in the first place.

"Don't be silly, I'll move. You were here first." she shrugged as I moved and then collapsed onto her own bed as I moved to the one opposite.

"So, you new here?" She asked me, throwing her heels off the end of the bed.

"Yeah, me and my brother started today. I'm Alice by the way." I added, smiling at her.

"Cool, I'm Rosalie. My brother and I have been here for two years now and we spent the summer visiting our aunt in California so that was something different. We got back yesterday-first ones here. The school should be full within a couple of days so hopefully it wont feel like the abandoned building it feels like now.

Some rules about the place, don't get on the wrong side of teachers. I learnt that about a month in when I decided I would let off a stink bomb in the principals hood, yeah he didn't take that well-" We both began to laugh when the door opened again.

"Oh hey Bella! How was your summer?" Rosalie asked the girl, reaching over to give her a hug.

The girl looked quite shy as she murdered a hello at me. Did I really look that scary? Her hair was a dark chocolate brown that formed loose curls down her back. She was average hight and she had a pale, angular face.

"Alice this is Bella. Bella, Alice. Bella started a few weeks before the end of term so she's not much newer than you." Rosalie then turned back to Bella and helped her to haul her suitcases onto the bed

"What did you do this summer Bella?"

"Not much really, Charlie and Renee wanted to go visit my grandparents so we spent a few weeks there before we went back home and I attempted to tan."

"Sounds like you had a fun summer." Rosalie laughed. "Alice, where do you live?"

"Oh.. Nowhere at the moment actually. My mom travellers a lot so we got sent here but we previously lived in Forks and my aunt and uncle live there now so we are planning to go visit them at some point. What about you?"

"I live way down south in Texas." Rosalie said and I suddenly heard her southern accent. We were cut from our conversation by a loud bell that echoed through the room.

"Oh that's the Lunch bell. Come on, We'll show you where to go." Bella said as she pulled me from the bed and towards the door.

ANY GOOD? PLEASE REVIEW XXX WILL BE A WHILE BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN :)


	4. Chapter 3

I am back! Yes finally I am updating and I believe it has come to a point where I must apologise for the lack of updates in the past few weeks. I would like to have said I have been busy but to be honest, I seemed to have a complete lack of interest in writing and writers block on ALL of my stories. I had begun to write the beginnings of new chapters but ended up stopping half way through and getting no further. I am sorry for the huge wait and will have new chapters up for the rest of my stories ASAP. :)

Thank you: S.A.M, Dinox, Twilight-Shopaholic, XxNonStoppsmilersxX, MsSaharaJalicelover, Donut and Applefangz for your reviews!

The three of them pulled me out of the room and down the long corridor I had walked down before. I notcied now that each door had the names of each student engraved in a strange gold writing. Hmm was my name on a door?

I continued to look forward and suddenly saw Emmett come bounding out the boys dorm corridor with two other people. Rosalie and Bella began to walk towards the two and I quickly skipped over to where Emmett was stood.

Bella suddenly leapt up into one of the other two boys arms and I looked away just as he began to kiss her frantically.

"Alice this is my twin brother, Jasper."

I looked towards where she pointed and gasped when my eyes made contact with the most handsome guy I had seen in my life. He had Rosalies loosed curls in the same golden colour and his face was very masculine as he smiled an adorable crooked grin.

"You must be Emmetts sister." He said as I nodded he helded his hand out shyly "Hi"

"Wow, who are you gorgeous?" Emmett Rosalie causing her to blush. Real smooth Em,

Jasper cocked his eyebrow towards them and laughed.

"Well, that will have won Rose over." he laughed, watching the two of them make there way to the lunch hall. "Come on, I'll show you the way."

The lunch room was pretty quiet. Jasper began to tell me what lessons we would have after and they were all the basics, Maths, English, scicence,

Then we would have dinner and were allowed to attend any of the evening activities or just hand around on the grounds. Sounded good.

As we were walking in, Jasper showed me the way to the table and showed me how you could choose anything from the buffet table. A teacher called him over so I was left to serve my food and head over towards the others.

Just as my day was going great, I would have to run straight into the school bully didn't I?

**I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT ITS BETTER THAN NOTHING RIGHT? NEXT UPDATE WILL BE LONGER, THATS A PROMISE! **


End file.
